Juegos del Destino
by kureguwol28
Summary: Que pasara entre dos personas que por juegos del destino están obligados a estar juntos
1. Prologo

Se observaba un escena casi desgarradora toda un aula sentada en sus lugares muy ordenados y sin bullicio eso era novedad en aquel colegio la tarea debió haber sido terrible para dejar semejante secuela

Que tarea para mas rara por eso hoy en día la educación decae cada vez mas que clase de trabajo es ese – dijo refunfuñando un castaño

Pero porque justo con ella no podía escoger a alguien mas hay muchas chicas y de entre todas ella fue la elegida ashhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh inventare algo ya se me ocurrirá algo para no hacer este trabajo - piensa un joven castaño absorto en sus pensamiento pocas veces se le veía así sentado en su lugar tomándose la cabeza y apoyando los codos sobre el pupitre con la mirada fija el

Una chica de cabello negro se encontraba en su lugar sentada con su mano sobre su menton y apoyando su codo en el pupitre

Mmmm bueno espero que si no quiere hacer el trabajo almenos noestorbe porque yo si o si tendre la nota mas alta en esta tarea ala igual que en las demas - dijo la pelinegra muy confiada


	2. Chapter 1 : La Tarea

Un joven castaño se despertó muy apurado faltaban 5 minutos para entrar a clases. Se cambio y salió corriendo pero como de costumbre llego tarde

Esto todo culpa de ese despertador no suena lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarme- decía Sang Woo

Llego a clase pero ya habían comenzado y la profesora lo regaño por llegar nuevamente tarde amenazo con llamar a sus padres si no cambiaba mi actitud

bla bla bla en realidad no preste atención a lo que decía- dijo

Luego venia la clase de Relaciones Humanas

Se divisaba un hombre rubio que se asomaba a la puerta al darse cuenta de esto todos los alumnos corrieron a sus asientos

Annyeong haseyeo – dijo el alumnado haciendo una reverencia

Annyeong haseyeo –respondió el profesor mirándolos con una mirada fría la cual era normal en el

Pueden sentarse Y saquen su tarea –agrego

Que hay tarea? Pero cuando la dejo yo no escuche nada- decía para si mismo el castaño

Después que Sang Woo sea regañado nuevamente por olvidar diariamente su tarea. SE escucho una voz que decía:

Muchachos hoy vamos a hablar del tema El matrimonio. Como sabemos hoy en día el matrimonio es un tema que es tomado como juego y sobre todo por los jovenes los cuales a lo mucho tienen un mes de matrimonio y ya están en tramites para el divorcio. Por lo cual hoy haremos un trabajo practico este durara dos mes al fin de este bimestre me mostraran un trabajo de lo que han desarrollado atreves de ese tiempo deben establecer una buena relación es decir saber las virtudes, defectos y todo lo relacionado con su compañero(a)

Ahora yo elegiré los grupos y se agruparan como yo lo decida entendieron -dijo el profesor

Si profesor – respondieron los alumnos

Sang Woo se encontraba nervioso ya que no sabía quien le tocaría como compañera. De repente escucho su nombre

Jung Sang Woo y Kim Soo Jin harán pareja -afirmo el profesor

Que! No No No No Profesor yo no hare pareja con ella ni le hablo por favor por lo que mas quiera cámbieme de pareja- suplicó

Escucho lo que dije antes de formar los grupos-se aclaró la garganta- Se agruparan como yo decida entendió joven- ordeno el profesor

Pero pero pero-decía con voz dudosa pero fue interrumpido

Nada de peros jovencito. Usted hará lo que yo ordene o prefiere que lo reporte con el director y lo suspendan por desacatar las ordenes de un docente e incumplir las tareas reiteradamente -replico con tono se sargento el profesor

Esta bien obedeceré- dijo con un tono un poco disgustado

Muy bien muchacho vaya y agrúpese con su pareja- dijo el rubio

Sang Woo caminó hacia Soo Jin quien se encontraba leyendo un libro.

Hola mmm al parecer tu eres mi pareja en este trabajo- dijo intentando entablar una conversación

Si - respondió sin darle mucha importancia

Después del intento fallido de Sang Woo por entablar una conversación ideo otro plan

Ahhhhhhhhhhh ya se el día de la presentación faltare. No hare con esa chica el trabajo no me cae bien, le hablo y me responde con solo una palabra somos totalmente opuestos – dijo pero al parecer no se percato que el profesor estaba atrás suyo

Joven Sang Woo que acaba de decir – dijo con voz de sargento nuevamente

Sang Woo salto del susto al ver atrás suyo al profesor mirándolo de manera enfadada

Nada profesor que adoro que me haya puesto como pareja a Soo Jin ella es realmente estupenda- respondió tratando de arreglar lo dicho anteriormente

Muy bien entonces espero ansiosamente su presentación del trabajo vaya a sentarse junto a su compañera que daré los pormenores de este trabajo - ordenó

Sang Woo se dirigió al asiento que se encontraba junto a Soo Jin

Bueno jóvenes en si lo que tienen que hacer es establecer un lazo fuerte y convivir armoniosamente uno con el otro conocer al otro como si fueras tu mismo. Deben tener un nombre de pareja y hacer un tipo de alianza es decir tener un anillo collar o algo parecido para ambos. En lo que corresponde a la presentación del trabajo tienen que presentar fotos de ambos, el concepto de ambos del amor es recomendable que lo hagan por diapositivas o si desean hagan un video. También se harán preguntas sobre su pareja que serán previamente respondidas por ellas y ustedes deben acertar la mayoría para aprobar en si ese es todo su trabajo así que eso implica que se deben reunir después de clases y salir a pasear o algo parecido- explico el profesor

Mmmm entonces cuando tienes tiempo?- pregunto Sang Woo dirigiéndose a Soo Jin

Pero no le respondió estaba concentrada en su libro

Oye hola estas ahí?- pregunto intentando llamar su atención

Ahh si cuando tu quieras- respondió enfocándose nuevamente en el libro

Entonces que te parece este sábado a las 5 en el parque que esta cerca de aquí?- dijo

Si – afirmo moviendo la cabeza

Sonó el timbre de recreo y todos salieron corriendo

Entonces no te olvides el sábado te espero allí- dijo caminando apresurado acercándose ala puerta

Si- dijo nuevamente

No puede decir algo mas largo solo una vez e respondió algo mas largo que un palabra y fue prácticamente por que la obligue – decía dentro de si

El resto del día trascurrió rápidamente ya venia el fin de semana y todos estaban muy contentos por ello.


	3. Chapter 2 : Una cita?

Capitulo 2 : Una cita?...

El día llego, ya era sábado faltaba aun media hora para que el reloj que se encontraba en la sala de su pequeña casa dará las 5. Pero ella ya se encontraba en el baño duchándose para luego cambiarse aun faltaba mucho para la hora y ella odiaba llegar tarde.

Ya estaba lista en frente de la puerta de su casa y se disponía a salir luego de despedirse de su abuela y prometer que volvería lo más pronto posible, su abuela le dio un beso en la frente.

Ve con cuidado hija- dijo la anciana con un poco de dificultad

Así lo hare - respondió la pelinegra

Después de esa despedida camino hacia la puerta y salió en dirección al parque

Cuando ella ya se encontraba en el parque sentada en una de las bancas cercanas un monumento

Mmmm tal y como lo suponía-decía mirando su reloj que marcaba las 5:01-el llegara tarde pero vine preparada, traje mi libro para entretenerme un poco mientras espero

Después de 15 minutos se divisaba de lejos la figura de un chico que se acercaba dudoso hacia Soo Jin pero ella no se dio cuenta ya que se encontraba inmersa en el libro

Soo Jin? – pregunto el castaño un poco impactado por la imagen de la hermosa chica- esa es Soo Jin entonces debo decir que se ve mejor vestida en una forma casual que con uniforme- decía entre si Sang Woo al ver a Soo Jin vestida con un blazer beich con un polo blanco y negro a rayas y un pantalón jean oscuro su cabello estaba suelto pero a la vez sostenido por un a vincha

Mmmm? – dijo ella levantando su rostro paras verlo parado frente a ella – al fin llegaste Jung Sang Woo – decía con firmeza desluciéndose a pararse

Jung Sang Woo? Porque me llamas así – dijo acercándose más a ella lo que provoco que el corazón de ella latiera más rápido

Pues así te llamas o no? -Pregunto ocultando el acelerado palpitar de su corazón

Si pero suena muy formal porque no me dice Sang Woo-oppa - dijo mirándola a los ojos

Pero tú no eres mi oppa – dijo evadiendo la mirada

Yo tengo 17 y tú? – pregunto

Yo tengo 15 – dijo algo avergonzada

De verdad tienes 15 - dijo exaltado – y como estas en mi clase si eres 2 años menor? – pregunto un poco impresionado

Pues me adelantaron 2 grados en primaria porque ya sabía leer y escribir bien – dijo

Wuau una niña genio – dijo con un tono sarcástico

Mmmm nos quedaremos aquí n o iremos a algún lado?- pregunto intentando cambiar el tema de conversación

Adonde quieres ir ¿- preguntó

Pues necesito un nuevo libro ya que me falta muy poco para acabar este –dijo enseñándole el libro – podemos ir a una librería? – pregunto emocionada con u n tono lindo

No se te ocurre algo más divertido que hacer? – re clamo el castaño

Tú me preguntaste a donde quería ir eso fue lo que te dije – respondió la pelinegra

Está bien iremos a una librería – dijo refunfuñando

Sang Woo paro un taxi y ambos subieron

Ya en la librería

Mm parece interesante – decía Soo Jin pasando su dedo por el estante repleto de libros intentando escoger tan solo uno lo que para ella era muy difícil

De verdad te parece interesante? – pregunto

Claro todos tienen una diferente temática – dijo intentando escoger entre treinta libros tan solo uno

Sí que eres impresionante- dijo provocando un leve sonrojo

Y tú no lees libros?-pregunto inocentemente la chica

Si leo libros pero solo los que dejan en el colegio y eso que a veces me aburro y solo busco el argumento en internet – dijo algo avergonzado

Pues entonces debes empezar a leer libros, yo te puedo prestar algunos mm que te parece este – dijo mientras sacaba un libro de su bolso

Que tenías otro allí y vas a comprar más – decía sorprendido

Pero este ya lo termine, aquí tienes – dijo extendiendo se brazo para alcanzarle el a libro a Sang Woo

No es necesario- dijo devolviéndole el libro

Si es necesario – insistió

Que me obligaras a leerlos – dijo con tono desafiante

Si te obligare – dijo con tono de orden

Ah sí que eres mío para obligarme a leerlos - pregunto

Pues soy … yo soy … tu .. soy .. soy tu compañera – dijo nerviosa

Y eso te da derechos – pregunto

Si me da derechos por que me importas… porque eres mi compañero – decía algo nerviosa - y te tengo aprecio- intentando arreglar lo dicho anteriormente

Así te importo – dijo el acercándose intentando intimidarla

Ella se sintió incomoda por la cercanía del chico, lo empujo, tomo un libro y fue a pagarlo

De algo sirvió - dijo orgulloso – al fin me iré de seta horrorosa librería – dijo el feliz

Soo Jin ya que tú escogiste la librería ahora yo elegiré – dijo imponente

Está bien adonde quieres ir? Jung Sa... – dijo dudosa

Iremos a un parque de diversiones – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

Se ve mucho mejor cuando sonríe – dijo entre si Soo Jin

Sang Woo tomo a la chica por la muñeca y la jalo para que lo siguiera

Auhh duele – se quejó ella

Lo siento – decía Sang Woo intentando arreglar las cosas

No te preocupes pero controla tu fuerza – advirtió ella

Si lo siento – dijo el

Ya en el parque de diversiones

Subiremos primero a ese – dijo Sang Woo señalando la montaña rusa

Pero, pero – dijo intentando buscar una excusa

Nada de peros no te pasara nada Soo Jin – dijo intentando alejar el miedo que rodeaba a la chica luego de aquella proposición

Formaron fila y Sang Woo compro 2 boletos para el juego

Siéntense sujétense de la barra de seguridad y diviértanse- dijo una señorita para luego revisar cada uno de los asientos verificando que hayan hecho caso a sus indicaciones

Te reto – dijo el

Ahh… - respondiendo

Quien aguanta más levantando las manos no debes sostenerte de la barra de seguridad quien pierde le cumple dos deseos ala otro –dijo desafiándola

Está bien – dijo intentando asimilar aquel trato

Después de bajar de la montaña rusa

No se vale tu ya habías subido – reclamo Soo Jin

Debiste reclamar antes de hacer el trato – sentencio Sang Woo

Bien dime tus deseos – dijo refunfuñando

Serás mí sirvienta por un mes y me llamara oppa por siempre – dijo Sang Woo

Que noo no lo hare – se negó Soo Jin

Debes cumplir el trato – obligo el

Sin pero decirte o.. pp..a siempre no lo hare – dijo ella

Quieras o no lo harás - dijo el

Como gane y estoy feliz por ella Quieres comer ramen? – pregunto el

Ya pero tu invitas – dijo el

Claro- dijo obligado

Ya en el restaurante

Jóvenes que es lo que desean? – pregunto amablemente el mozo

Denos una olla de ramen por favor – dijo

Una olla de ramen saliendo – grito el mozo

Todo estaba en silencio ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra

Aquí está su pedido – dijo el mozo rompiendo el incómodo silencio

A comer – dijo Sang Woo tomando un plato sirviendo primero a Soo Jin

De pronto apareció un joven apuesto en la puerta dispuesto a pasar en cuento Soo Jin lo ion se paró rápidamente y corrió hacia el

Oppa – grito aferrándose a el


	4. Chapter 3 : Oppa?

Oppa ! - grito Soo Jin aferrándose a el

Qué?! dijo oppa? Quien será ese con quien Soo Jin están melosa – decía entre si Sang Woo

Baby – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

Oppa que hace aquí? - pregunto a pelinegra

Me dio hambre y viene a comer algo ahmmm y Soo Jin no deberías estar en casa – dijo regañándola

Mmmm yo también vine a comer porque Jung Sang Woo me invito – dijo señalando la mesa en la que se encontraba Sang Woo

Quien es ese? ya vera – dijo celoso el joven para luego correr a la mesa

Ella intento detenerlo pero reacciono muy tarde

Annyeo – saludo Sang Woo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza

El joven sentado al frente de Sang Woo examinaba a este último minuciosamente con la mirada

Que tiene este me mira de una manera pfffh que se cree y para colmo ni responde el saludo – pensaba Sang Woo

Oppa escúcheme antes de que haga algo de lo que puede arrepentirse – decía Soo Jin mientras lo jalaba de un brazo para apartarlo de la mesa

El cedió y la siguió

Que es lo que quiere decirme – pregunto el

Jung Sang Woo es solo me compañero nos dejaron un trabajo en pareja por eso es que acepte salir con el solo por la tarea, oppa no te preocupes – dijo intentando explicarle todo al joven

Pues bien en ese caso, vuelva pronto a casa – dijo para luego recoger su pedido y pagar por el – nos vemos luego – dijo agitando su mano

Ella asintió - hasta pronto oppa – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

Luego ella se acercó a la mesa en la que se encontraba Sang Woo totalmente ignorado y confundido por lo que recientemente acababa de suceder

Ahh ahh Soo Jin-shi me puede explicar quién era ese chico y porque se tratan tan amorosamente? - dijo exigiendo una respuesta

Porque te debo explicaciones a usted? – dijo rehusándose a responder a sus interrogantes

Porque? Porque fuiste descortés y maleducada al igual que ese chico – respondió

Porque dices eso? – dijo algo avergonzada

Mire le serví un plato, ni lo recibió y me dejo con el plato en la mano y se fue con quien sabe quién sea ese chico y él fue un maleducado de primera porque lo salude ni me respondo y luego me miraba examinándome de pies a cabeza, ese que se cree ahh? – dijo el

Lo siento mucho no me di cuenta de que me estaba dando el plato oppa me distrajo y también le pido disculpas en su nombre él no es así hubo un malentendido – explico la pelinegra

Quien es ese? – pregunto nuevamente

Eso no le debe importar dejemos de hablar y comamos o se enfriara – dijo esquivando la pregunta

Aquí está su plato – dijo el alcanzándole el plato

Gracias - respondió ella

Aunque ya debe estar frio no es para menos con lo mucho que se demoró – dijo reprochándoselo nuevamente

No importa - dijo disponiéndose a comer

Luego de ello la atmosfera incomoda volvió nuevamente

Termino? – dijo Sang Woo intentando alejar aquel ambiente

Si – respondo la pelinegra


	5. Chapter 4 : Ramen

Otra vez respondiendo con monosílabos – pensó el castaño

Mozo la cuenta por favor – dijo Sang Wo

Aquí tiene – dijo alcanzándole un papel

Tome – dijo dándole el dinero

Vamos –dijo Sang Woo dirigiéndose a Soo Jin

Fue un gusto a tenderlo a usted y a su hermosa novia – dijo el mozo

Novia? – dijeron ambos al unísono

Señor usted no entiende ella no es mi novia - dijo el intentando explicarle al mozo un poco ruborizado al igual que Soo Jin

Que no sabía? el ramen de nuestro restaurante tiene el poder de mantener a las personas juntas – dijo el mozo

Como? – pregunto Sang Woo

Es una técnica infalible si una pareja quiere estar junta siempre vienen a comer aquí ambos de una sola olla de ramen y estarán juntos toda la vida pero si lo comes solo no sucede nada - dijo explicándole todo

Esta bromeando? – pregunto el castaño

Claro que no joven yo no juego con eso de cualquier forma gracias por su visita vuelvan pronto usted y su novia – dijo el mozo

Ella no es mi novia! – dijo algo molesto porque el mozo aun no entendía

Quizás no ahora, pero, ya lo será, sea paciente y si quiere estar seguro vuelva pronto – dijo de una forma picara haciendo una reverencia para despedirse

Ellos salieron del restaurante anonadados por lo ocurrido

Mmm Sang Woo-op..pa – dijo con dificultad – ese ajuhshi hablaba en serio?

Ahh no lo sé pero debería estar agradecida si se cumple – dijo el castaño de un forma juguetona

Qué? nooooo ni lo piense usted y ….. ahhhh no por favor Dios no permitas que eso suceda – dijo muy asustada la pelinegra

Como puede decir eso, si se hace realidad seria la novia de el más popular de la escuela y el chico más guapo, que más puede pedir? – dijo el alabándose

No juegue con eso y porque miente de esa forma? – dijo ella

Oh es la primera vez que la oigo bromear pero acaso miento míreme bien no soy guapo?- dijo acercando su cara para que ella pueda verla bien

Ja – dijo ella

Qué? como puede negarlo si esta ante tus ojos o soy feo ahh? – dijo el castaño

No es feo – negó ella

Ves entonces si no soy feo soy… - dijo el intentando obtener respuesta

Cuál es la palabra? – dijo ella

Ya dilo Sang Woo-oppa es muy guapo quiero escucharlo de sus labios – dijo con tono algo molesto por lo que él creía que ella intentaba negar

No lo diré – dijo ella negándose

Tiene que aceptar la realidad – dijo el castaño

Pareciera que está feliz por lo que dijo ahjushi noo? - dijo la pelinegra

Es solo su imaginación, solo lo hacía para que se sintiera más cómoda y al parecer cumplí mi cometido, cree que ahora podamos hablar banmal? – dijo intentando buscar una respuesta convincente

No mm no puedo hablar banmal – dijo algo avergonzada

Como que no puede? – dijo asombrado

No estoy acostubrada – dijo intentando explicárselo

Nunca habla banmal? – pregunto interesado

Nunca lo hago – respondió cortantemente

Pues empiece a practicar – dijo incentivándola

Qué? – pregunto asombrada

Hablaras conmigo banmal empieza – dijo insistiendo

Me es im….posible hablar con… tigo banmal – dijo la pelinegra

Dilo con más naturalidad así pareces un robot – dijo siendo totalmente sincero

Ya de….bemos ir….nos – dijo ella incomoda por la forma de hablar

Ahhh tienes razón – luego saco de su bolsillo su billetera – mm no creo que me alcance el dinero para un taxi, el ramen salió más caro de lo que pensaba -


End file.
